lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lair of the Lion Guard/Main article
Beshte Bunga Fuli Kion Makini Ono Rafiki |affiliations = Lion Guard Pride Landers }} The Lair of the Lion Guard is a cavern located near Pride Rock, within the Pride Lands. It is the designated meeting place of the Lion Guard. Information Composition The Lair of the Lion Guard is a cave within Pride Rock. It is the headquarters of the Lion Guard and, as such, provides a place of shelter, healing, and history. The entrance is located at the base of Pride Rock. It is a fissure in the rock, hidden by vines. Though it is the only known way in or out of the Lair for a long time, the Lion Guard eventually uses the Lair's water networks to escape in a moment of danger. The pool is the main section of the Lair. It is where the Lion Guard spends the majority of their time, either to plan, deliberate, or spend leisure time. It consists of a large rock, generally used by the leader, and a pool of water. The wall of paintings is a section of the cave where paintings are displayed on the walls. The paintings are done by a Royal Mjuzi and so depict the history of the Pride Lands, including its leaders, disasters, and significant events. The healing area is a slab of stone located near the wall of paintings. This is where the Lion Guard comes for healing from a Royal Mjuzi. The Chamber of the Lion Guard is a secret underground chamber beneath the Lair. It is a series of tests for each member of the Guard, meant to test their resilience and work. Like the wall of paintings, it contains several depictions of Pride Lands history, including Askari's first Lion Guard. 2016-05-15-02 05 37.png|The entrance 2016-06-07-03 57 57.png|The pool 2016-06-30-18 48 04.png|The wall of paintings 2016-06-30-18 45 48.png|Rafiki's healing area 2018-09-11-20 27 02.png|The Chamber of the Lion Guard The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar When Kion uses the Roar of the Elders for the first time, Rafiki and Simba overhear his roar and come to realize that it is time for him to lead the Lion Guard. When Bunga and Kion return to Pride Rock, Rafiki leads them to the Lair of the Lion Guard, where he explains that Scar used to lead the Lion Guard until he lost his powers. Simba then tasks Kion with gathering a new Lion Guard to protect the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard "The Rise of Makuu" The Lion Guard meets in the Lair of the Lion Guard after the mashindano between Makuu and Pua. While there, Ono attempts to mask Bunga's stink, but the procedure only results in Bunga sneezing hysterically. In the midst of the gathering, Kiara rushes up and warns Kion that the giraffes have moved into the baboon's forest. They later meet up again to discuss their plan to take down Makuu. Kion resolves to demonstrate the Roar of the Elders to scare the crocodile off, and Beshte suggests Kion roar at an empty strand of trees near Big Springs. "Can't Wait to be Queen" Kion fetches the Lion Guard from the Lair when Kiara is endangered. "Eye of the Beholder" When Ono's eye is injured, he is taken to the Lair of the Lion Guard, where Rafiki tends to him. There, Ono is told that he must rest for three days, much to his disappointment. Not long after this, the Lion Guard meets Rafiki in the Lair of the Lion Guard, and Kion poses for him as he draws a new painting on the wall. Soon enough, Beshte runs up with bad news, and the Lion Guard rushes out of the Lair, leaving Ono behind. Left alone with Rafiki, Ono comforts Rafiki on his painting, reassuring him that his new painting looks just like the others. Rafiki then realizes that Kion's Lion Guard is not like the others, for they are not just teammates; they are friends. He thanks Ono for his help, and Ono realizes that he must help his friends no matter his condition. Giving a hasty goodbye to Rafiki, Ono flies off to rejoin his team. "The Kupatana Celebration" After saving a jackal pup named Dogo, the Lion Guard sets out on patrol. Just before splitting up, Kion tells his team to meet back at the Lair once their patrol is finished. However, Dogo and his family cause so much trouble that the Lion Guard doesn't make it back to the Lair. "Paintings and Predictions" After rescuing a baby antelope, the Lion Guard returns to the Lair of the Lion Guard, where Beshte jumps into the water and drenches Fuli. Bunga attempts to jump in, but his foot gets caught on a vine, and he swings over to where Rafiki is painting. There, he mistakes the paintings as visions of the future, but Rafiki later clarifies that they are simply images from the past. "Too Many Termites" A few days after the Lion Guard obliviously banishes aardwolves, not hyenas from the Pride Lands, they notice termites overrunning the kingdom, including the Lair of the Lion Guard. After the Lion Guard successfully returns the aardwolves to the Pride Lands, the team returns to the Lair of the Lion Guard, where Bunga laments the disappearance of the termites. Shortly afterward, Ono swoops in with a present from the aardwolves, which turns out to be a leaf full of termites. "Lions of the Outlands" Bunga arrives in the Lair of the Lion Guard to deliver a message from Kion to Beshte, Fuli, and Ono. However, he gets distracted by a race between Fuli and Ono. Later, Rafiki asks where Kion is, and Bunga explains that he had gone into the Outlands with Jasiri to reason with a pride of Outlander lionesses. Horrified, Rafiki realizes that Kion has encountered the Outsiders. He gathers the Guard to him and tells them the story of Zira and her family, after which they leave the Lair to rescue Kion. "Never Roar Again" After Kion uses the Roar of the Elders in a rage, he returns to the Lair of the Lion Guard and studies the paintings of Scar. Meanwhile, Ono laments having lost his crest feathers, and Bunga cheers him up by singing "Stand Up, Stand Out". After the song, Zazu arrives with news that the giraffes' watering hole is stopped up. The team leaves the Lair to help the situation. "The Trail to Udugu" In the Lair of the Lion Guard, Kion informs his team that Simba will be leading them while he is away. Ono is worried by the prospect, but Bunga reassures him by singing "When You're Running With the King". Simba meets up with the team in the Lair, and the Guard leaves with him for morning patrol. "Babysitter Bunga" The Lion Guard gathers in the Lair, minus Bunga, who is babysitting Hamu. With Bunga absent, Kion drills the other members in climbing by asking them to rescue a rock from atop a large pillar. All three Guard members fail the task. "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" After tending to the needs of the Pride Landers, Kion sends the Lion Guard to the Lair to rest, while he consults with Mufasa. Later, Rafiki brings Makini to the Lair and introduces her as his apprentice. Bunga asks if Makini’s staff can bring paintings to life, and Rafiki confirms this, adding that Makini will be expected to paint the history of the Pride Lands on the walls of the Lair. Makini asks if Royal Mjuzis can summon evil Lions of the Past, and Rafiki confirms that a ritual can be performed with fire, a staff, and the Roar of the Elders. Ushari spies on the conversation from a nearby ledge. When Kiara gets kidnapped, Makini comes to the Lair and informs the Guard. "The Scorpion's Sting" In the Lair, Makini argues with Bunga over who was more instrumental in the defeat of Scar: Simba or Timon and Pumbaa. "Cave of Secrets" The Lion Guard journeys through the Lair to find a powerful force to defeat Scar. This leads them to discover a secret underground section of the Lair called the Chamber of the Lion Guard, where they must complete several tests in order to find what they are seeking. "Battle for the Pride Lands" Scar orders Janja to distract the Lion Guard by baiting them into the Lair. However, unbeknownst to Janja, Scar's minions begin setting fire to the Lair in order to trap the Lion Guard and Janja's clan inside. Janja manages to escape, but his clanmates are left behind. The Lion Guard, along with Janja's clan, manages to escape using an underwater network to Lake Shangaza. Later, Rafiki tends to Kion and Ono's injuries in the Lair. He tells them to seek healing at the Tree of Life. "Return to the Pride Lands" When the Lion Guard returns from the Tree of Life, they find that Vitani and her lionesses have already settled into the Lair. Kion argues that, as the future queen's brother, he should be the leader, while Vitani asserts that she has the right to lead, as she is the future king's sister. Laini interrupts the argument, begging both Lion Guards for help. They depart in a hurry. Gallery 2016-05-15-02_06_27.png 2016-06-16-20_00_14.png 2017-08-04-01_27_20.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles